Completely Pleased
by Sephielya J. Maxwell
Summary: William happens upon an unfortunate scene... and makes the best of it. WillGrellSeba


- - - - -

"W-William...!" The gasp wasn't exactly as elated or as passionate as his last few had been. Nails bit into his partner's back as his thighs tightened around his waist—almost painfully tight as his emerald eyes widened. The said partner didn't mind the nails, and the thighs threatening to crush his sides meant nothing to him. Not even the other's worry bothered him—though his touch of fear was a nice taste. What bothered _him _was that they had stopped because of the man that had just walked through the door of the cheap hotel room.

The said intruder, one William T. Spears, was not all that happy himself. Who would be, when walking in on what he just had? He'd been promised obedience to the rules, after all. Promised by the conniving redhead currently seated shamelessly in the demon's lap, who was buried to the hilt inside of his sweat-soaked and slender body. He hated even more how seeing that pale, exposed body quiver with unfinished lust caused an unwanted shudder to pass through him. The way that those now half-open and watering eyes caused his palms to sweat under his gloves. Sharp teeth took in that plump lower lip, which was already lush and full from gods knew what activity, chewing it slowly, even as his back gave a slow and sensuous arc. His hips wiggled a bit, and he tried not to let the groan pass his bitten lips. Grell never was one to be able to stop in the middle, after all.

Sebastian was in much better shape, though his tension was swiftly rising. Already his eyes had shifted into his cat-like natural appearance, and his hand gripped Grell's hip as tightly as the other gripped his shoulders. His voice was low when he spoke, thick with his own quest for fulfillment of pleasure.

"Are you just going to watch, or are you going to join?" He asked fearlessly. Grell's jaw fell slack as he turned his face back to Sebastian,

"Seba...!"

"The gall...!" William's voice echoed Grell's shock, only that his was tinged with something the demon recognized well. Sebastian gave a decidedly hard upward thrust of his hips by digging his heels into the bed. The redheaded Shinigami cried out in full, back arching as his head fell back. Will swallowed hard.

"A... fight... or sex... both sound equally appealing to me." Sebastian offered, those pale lips drawn into a wicked smile. He licked them slowly as his fingers rubbed at Grell's hip, which his nails had cut. When had they gotten so long? Perhaps his body was shifting even more into his demonic state, in anticipation. "But this one ... won't learn with violence... now will he?" He asked. For once, William had no reply for that. It was true... A low whimper issued from the redhead's throat as Sebastian began to stroke his neglected length—which had never lost any of its arousal even with his tinge of fear. No, perhaps it had even strengthened it. An even louder whimper from Grell filled the room as Will turned his back.

However, the man merely removed his glasses, setting them onto the small desk that the room provided. Will's coat slid from his shoulders, laying over the desk as his vest buttons were undone swiftly. He turned to face the other two as he unbuttoned his shirt, approaching the bed as he continued to shed his clothing. Grell's lips finally began to form a smile, but it was stolen when Sebastian began to move again. Eyes closed as he gasped and groaned, his hands finding their purchase again.

"Nails." The demon butler groaned, warning at last as he buried his face into the side of the red head's neck. To this, Grell drug his nails across the pale expanse of Sebastian's back, red welts trailing in their wake. The other hissed, both hands holding the redhead's hips tightly as the pain washed over him. It wasn't terrible. In fact, it really was quite nice...

The bed dipped under the weight of another body and Grell's attention was stolen by the now naked William who was crawling towards them on the rumpled sheets. Reaching back with one hand, he tangled it into his superior's short dark hair, leading him into a kiss. Tongues met and slid against one another, reaching deep and coming back for occasional breaths, punctuated by the occasional sharp gasps whenever Sebastian gave a particularly hard thrust. The hand in Will's hair slid down the side of his neck, soft and heated fingertips wet with moisture as they glided over his chest, over one sensitive nipple, and down to his abdomen. Grell licked his superior's lips as they touched his member at last, though he was surprised to find it already full.

"W-Will..." He whispered. Color rose to William's cheeks though the latter offered no explanation, even as Sebastian gave an almost mocking chuckle.

"So... even gods, are not above... voyeuristic pleasure." He purred, utterly pleased. His jaw tensed to hide a groan next, however. Grell was slightly confused by the action, until he felt Will's hand each time that he came down to meet one of the demon's shallow thrusts. William had two fingers pressed firmly at the base of Sebastian's arousal, and he was rubbing slowly. The demon and the dark-haired Shinigami seemed to share a silent agreement with their gaze. Will moved up close behind Grell, kissing the side of his neck now as Sebastian opened his legs wider to accommodate the new body. Grell kept himself level by staying on his knees between them, straddling Sebastian's waist with one hand on his shoulder while the other continued to stroke his superior. Sebastian could no longer keep his cool composure, sweat forcing his bangs to cling to the sides of his face as he opened his mouth to breathe easier.

The room was full with the sound of breaths heavy with desire, and the creaking of the bed's cheap springs. Base instinct to the core, the three of them rubbed, kissed, licked, and nipped, any expanse of skin that they could reach. Everything was going smoothly, until Grell felt something he didn't think he should have. His body arched, voice catching in his throat as he felt one of Will's fingers that had been teasing Sebastian slip inside of him. It went in rather easily, his body relaxed and already loosened enough from the act of sex its self. Still, worry made him ask...

"W-William, what...?" His question ended in a gasp as Will added another finger, and his nails dug into Sebastian's shoulder again—but he was wise enough to release his superior's member. He moaned in shameless pleasure as the demon inside of him shifted him on top of his lap so that the other had better access, pulling him forward until he nearly lay on Sebastian's chest.

"Relax." William whispered close to his ear, tickling the hair there. His fingers were moving, thrusting at the same agonizingly slow pace that Sebastian's hips were. The third finger found its self in a rather tight space, and Grell whined.

"N-No, Will...!" His face was seized by the jaw and turned to face the demon who was smiling all too graciously.

"Shh," Sebastian coaxed. "You wanted to play with us both... so.. take it. Take us." He kissed him, fearless of those dangerous teeth as his tongue slipped past slack lips to tangle with the other's. Hot breath mingled between the kiss as they panted, feeling each other's racing hearts through the bare and damp skin of their chests. Will's three fingers wiggled to stretch him even as they thrust, and he found himself gripping the sheets beside the demon. He was afraid, that much was true. But he also dreaded that this would ever stop. One or both of those attributed to the fact that, despite his protests, his arousal was alive and throbbing from within the cage of Sebastian's slender fingers.

When the three digits were removed, Grell almost held his breath. Sebastian stopped his thrusts, and when the redhead felt the expected nudge to his already more than normally stretched entrance, it didn't stop him from protesting. His voice was high, almost panicked. "William, please...!" He gasped as he felt the head of his superior's length sliding in. It was tight, enough that even the demon under his writhing body gave an unadulterated moan in time with the dark-haired Shinigami as their respective arousals were pressed tightly together. "D-Don't!" Grell cried in distress, but his hands were held in place by Sebastian's now, and his fingers fisted into the thin sheets. Once the head was in, William began to enter him smoothly, but slowly. "Nnn! I'll tear...!" Grell tried one more time to protest, but already his body was relaxing to accommodate his superior to the best of his ability.

Not until the older Shinigami was sheathed to the hilt did they begin to breathe again. Grell's body trembled all over, nails cutting into his own palms even through the sheets. Locks of his red hair hung down to tickle and cling to Sebastian's chest and stomach, arms shaking with the strength it took to hold himself up. Sebastian and William both accustomed themselves to the constricting space that their most sensitive organs currently resided in, every small move forcing a groan or grunt from either of the two. After long, quiet moments of this, Grell's body began to calm. A pleasant heat was filling his body, starting from where his two lovers had entered him. His breath began to build again, heavy and swift, and he made the other two reflexively moan when he wiggled his hips to find a secure position.

"Move..." He whispered quietly. He bit his lower lip, eyes closed as he tilted his head back. "Move...! Please...!" He begged. Sebastian smiled, and William gave a small sigh of relief. The both of them lost their expressions as they fulfilled the redhead's plea, however.

Grell braced himself with his hands on the headboard behind the demon he nearly lay on. Sebastian's hands held the redhead's hips firmly, as William's traveled up along his stomach and over his chest to grasp his shoulders, his arms under Grell's as a knelt behind him. They thrust into him as one body, all three of them not withholding their voices as pleasure washed over them. Hot, wet skin slid against each others as they moved un unison. Each thrust jolted the redhead's slender body, so that he ducked his head and gripped the headboard tight as not to be pushed too far. His body accepted the brunt of the thrusts, and his breath was stolen now and then as his prostate was hit frequently by one or the other's invading members.

When Grell had tucked his chin and lowered his head, William and Sebastian came nearly face to face. Their expressions mirrored each other's almost perfectly: Almost annoyed to have to see each other so close like this, yet the both of them too caught up in their own pleasure to give it much more thought than that. Leaning closer at the same time, their lips met. _Hard. _They kissed as if punishing one other, pressed together hard enough to bruise each other's lips, which were bitten none to gently as well. Grell caught sight of his lovers' sparring kiss, and it only pushed him closer to the edge. "H...harder!" He cried breathlessly, breaking the two's rough kiss.

He cried out loudly as the two obliged, as if moving their rivalry with each other to the act its self. They helped each other hold him in place as they did so, as Grell's arms were shaking with strain already. Just as William's lips sealed over the juncture of Grell's neck and shoulder, his hand slid back down along the redhead's slick chest and stomach to touch his neglected length. He was surprised to find Sebastian's hand there as well, and their gazes met briefly again as they both heard the redhead give a desperate whine. He'd held it this long, after all, and his body was aching for release. With another silent conversation at a glance, Sebastian and William each gave a small nod.

They stroked him in time with their demanding thrusts which rocked his body helplessly, coaxing out the full force of his voice with every move they made. Their own voices, lower and even more breathless, encouraged him as well. Hearts raced as fast as mingled breaths, their frantic pulse shared through every bit of flesh that touched and pounded against one another's. Grell gave in first, his back arching in a tight a curve as he could managed while pressed between the two solid bodies. Sebastian felt the hot seed cover his stomach and chest, and William felt it on his hand. His body tensed around the two, causing them both to catch their breath as the already constricted space became even more so. Along with the tight, moist heat around them, the feeling of their own arousals rubbing hard against each other's was the last straw, and they came as one into the tired body between them.

Grell was trembling as he collapsed onto Sebastian's panting body, burying his head into his neck and whimpering softly. His body was limp, heavy on the demon's own, though it didn't bother Sebastian. William listened to him as he sat back enough not to fall forward onto them, catching his own breath slowly. He knew that sound. It was one that he could rarely hear from the other. It was a sound that told him that Grell was completely and truly spent. One last look between Sebastian and William confirmed that they were in agreement.

It was a truly lovely sound.


End file.
